A Thorough Examination
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Roxas is having trouble performing in bed, so he goes to see Dr. Lea to get the most thorough examination of his life. Dr.Lea has no trouble helping Roxas last. Rated M, Lemon, and a surprise couple guest appearance at the end of the story!


"Roxas? Doctor Lea will see you now." a friendly nurse with the nametag that read "Kairi" ushered the shy and nervous blonde out of the lobby and into a doctor's office. Roxas couldn't believe that he scheduled an appointment to see a doctor for such an...issue. It wasn't even an issue as far as he was concerned, but since his inability to...last...ended his relationship, he figured it was worth checking out. Roxas wished that he could forget the embarrassment of his calm and timid girlfriend, now ex, breaking up with him because he couldn't perform the way that she wanted. It wasn't his fault that he was so physically sensitive! That was what he told Namine, but it didn't change her mind. Roxas was so humiliated. It was bad enough that each time the former couple tried to be intimate failed by his fault, to be dumped over it was down-right disgraceful. There were times when he would end before Namine would really get started, and then there were times when he couldn't get his body to arouse the way his mind did. Of course this led Namine to assume that he had been cheating on her or just didn't love her. Neither assumptions were true, but it didn't help the already struggling relationship. It had been 2 weeks since the break up, and after doing a little bit of research, Roxas decided that perhaps a doctor could help.

He was sitting in the doctor's office, on a paper covered bed-table, as he wondered how the appointment would go. The doctor was only going to ask questions, right? Perhaps prescribe a pill or list possible options that could help him with his problem? Doctor Lea, it sounded like the name of a hot redheaded doctor with big breasts and a tiny waist. Maybe, if Roxas used his blue eyed charm, he could prove to the doctor that he could be aroused. Roxas grinned to himself, satisfied. He preferred a female doctor to help him, since a male doctor would be too embarrassing to talk to about a problem such as that. At least with a female, she can't relate or compare experiences.

Roxas was beginning to feel more confident when he heard footsteps and the door open just slightly. He saw a tall shoulder with a white coat, and long red hair stand in the doorway, as if the doctor was staring at something in the hall. This had to have been the tallest girl that Roxas had ever seen. Roxas gulped when the doctor swayed her entire body inside, to reveal that she was no female.

"Hello, I'm doctor Lea, but you can call me Axel." the tall redhead male said.

Roxas' eyes widened in fear. "You're, you're doctor Lea?"

"Yes. Now let's see. Your charts says that you're having problems performing?" the doctor asked but Roxas couldn't even nod. This doctor was tall, lean, had gorgeous jade eyes and such bright red hair. He could have been a model! Roxas felt so embarrassed, he wanted to just run right outside and into his car.

"Roxas?" the doctor repeated, bringing Roxas out of his state of confused fear.

"Huh?" Roxas mumbled.

"Why don't you tell me why you came in here." Axel sat down in a chair facing the young blonde.

"Oh, uh, um." Roxas blushed. How did the doctor expect him to say what it was that he needed help for? It is a private matter after all.

Axel chuckled, having had enough experience in his career, even though Roxas knew that the redhead couldn't be much older than he was.

"I understand. This isn't easy to talk about. You don't need to worry. This remains strictly between us." Axel smiled and Roxas nodded. Why was he so nervous? It's just a doctor's appointment, the same as any other. Roxas kept telling himself that there was no need to be so shy, but it didn't help his nerves.

"I, I want help lasting." Roxas looked away.

"Sure. It's common, so there is no need to be shy." Axel stood up and smiled. "If you would be so kind, please remove your lower layers of clothing." Axel turned around and typed some information into his computer that was on his desk.

"All of it?" Roxas asked, his heartbeat increasing.

"I can't examine what I can't see." Axel said and Roxas nodded. It made sense, but it would only make him that much more scared.

"Ok." Roxas shed his pants and his boxers, his bare ass sitting on the cold sheet of paper. Roxas took off his sweater and placed it over his lap while Axel snapped his gloves on tight.

When Axel turned around, he chuckled again.

"I'm going to need you to remove the sweater."

Roxas looked away. True he wanted the help, but he didn't want all this…attention.

"Roxas? Are you ok?" The doctor asked and Roxas nodded.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Axel smiled sweetly as he stood right in front of the blonde. Axel pulled the sweater off of Roxas' body and put a hand on his side. "I'm going to examine it now, ok?" Axel warned and when Roxas nodded, he continued.

Roxas kept his hands behind him to stabilize himself as Axel lifted up his length.

"Eh." Roxas gasped as he felt Axel's long fingers around his cock.

"Shh, I'm just going to feel around." Axel rubbed his thumb along the underside vein, causing Roxas' thighs to shiver. Roxas clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to look at the embarrassment between his legs. His heart was beating faster than usual, and his breathing was raced just as well. Why? He never felt this way when Namine touched him? Roxas had never felt such a rush in pleasure even when he had gone all the way with Namine. Yet now, as the tall redhead touched him, he felt himself going numb.

"D-doctor." Roxas gasped, his dick hardening as the doctor gave him a calm, slow hand job.

"Yes?" Axel asked as he pumped Roxas' erection.

"I, I have to come." Roxas squealed, embarrassed but desperate to end. His thighs were quivering as he shook on the table.

"Not yet." Axel stopped the hand job and instead pulled roughly on Roxas' balls.

"Ah!" Roxas moaned in a pleasurable pain. "A-A-Axel!" Roxas begged as he hung his head low in shame. He wanted to come so badly.

"Shh, it's ok. You have trouble lasting, so let's see if we can keep it going." The doctor explained as he kneaded Roxas' heavy balls.

"I can't." Roxas whined, moving one of his hands so that he could grip Axel's bicep. The doctor grinned as he moved his hand up and down Roxas' side, watching the small blonde boy tremble in his touch.

"Yes you can. Be a good boy; you wouldn't want to dirty my uniform now would you?" Axel tucked his head into Roxas' shoulder, whispering on his pale neck.

"Mmm." Roxas moaned through his closed lips as he felt Axel's hand move on his cock again.

"That's good. Hang on, let it last." Axel instructed as he ran his thumb over Roxas' slit.

"Gia!" Roxas' eyes burst open as he whimpered.

"Shh, hold onto it. Hold onto that cum." Axel circled his thumb over Roxas' tip as the blonde boy shivered violently.

"Please, doc, please." Roxas pleaded as he felt his end nearing.

"Let's try this." Axel let go of Roxas' body and used his hands to prop Roxas' feet on the table, his heels at the edge of the table, exposing all of Roxas' manhood.

Roxas once again put his hands behind him to keep himself up as he watched Axel sit on his stool.

"I need you to take your shirt off, please; so that you don't soil it." Axel said and Roxas nodded, his brain still mushy from the excitement. He felt so dirty, so guilty and wrong. He was getting pleasured by a stranger, and a male at that! Nonetheless, Roxas took off his shirt and returned his hands behind him as his toes curled in his socks.

"Good, good. You ok? How do you feel?" Axel asked Roxas as he ran his hand on the underside of Roxas' thigh, which was exposed due to his sitting position.

"Good." Roxas gulped, wanting to feel the doctors heated gloves all over his body.

"You don't seem to have any trouble being aroused this time. Why do you think that is?" Axel tilted his head as he gripped one of Roxas' thighs with one hand, and used his other to fondle Roxas' balls.

"I, ah, aye!" Roxas clenched his teeth as he tried not to give into his desire. The warmth of Axel's hand was spreading all over his body, and the timid blonde didn't want to admit just how badly he was enjoying it all.

"You aren't talking Roxas." Axel reminded the patient, who shuddered with a deep breath.

"I feel good." Roxas winced as his dick hardened at the feeling of Axel's fingers all over his balls and cock at the same time. With one hand Axel tugged down, and with the other he pulled up, causing Roxas' chest to expand rapidly in shallow breathes.

"Do you usually last this long?" Axel asked and Roxas was quick to shake his head, answering honestly.

"Well I'm beginning to think that you lied to me for a hand job." Axel smirked as Roxas' toes curled as his hands shook unsteadily.

"Noooo." Roxas gasped, struggling to breathe normally as his thighs lost all feeling.

"No? You didn't lie to me? Cause you're pretty hard, and you're lasting longer than most people with the condition last." Axel twirled a finger by Roxas' entrance.

"Hoh, oh, haaah." Roxas moaned before he bit his lip.

"In we go." Axel said as he poked his finger inside.

"Nya!" Roxas shot his white liquid all over Axel's hand.

"Very very good. Good boy." Axel slowed his pumping hand down, letting the thick come coat Roxas' dick. Roxas trembled as he continued to release the last of his seed. "Look at all this come. You don't seem to have any trouble performing." Axel said as he stopped his hand, keeping it still on Roxas' dick as his erection faded.

"I, I do." Roxas gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you capable of having multiple orgasms?" Axel asked as he petted Roxas' dick lightly, squeezing his tip teasingly.

"N-no." Roxas shook his head.

"Let's see if we can change that." Axel said as he titled his head, looking closely at Roxas' length.

"D-Doctor?" Roxas asked, unsure of what the doctor had in mind as he brought his face closer to Roxas' manhood.

"Shh, just relax." Axel instructed before he placed his heated lips over Roxas' tip.

"AH!" Roxas fell on his back, gripping the sides of the table as he kicked his feet. How? How was this one blowjob any different than the many that Namine tried to give Roxas? Roxas remembered how hard Namine had to try to arouse him, and Roxas would feel guilty at how he just couldn't get excited by anything that she would do. But here he is, getting blown by this redhead male doctor, thinking that it could very well be possible to die from pleasure overload.

"A-Axel, Axel!" Roxas screamed as he put his hands on Axel's hair. Was he taking it too far? Axel was his doctor, not his lover. He was there for a doctor's visit, not some pleasure hook up. Still, the blonde couldn't fight the urge to tug at the silky red hair between his fingers, nor could he resist his desire to place his feet on the redheads curvy hips.

Axel sucked Roxas, bobbing and slurping, letting his tongue trace every tiny section of skin as Roxas tried to hang onto his erection.

"Axel, I cant." Roxas pulled hard on Axel's hair, forcing the doctor to moan even with the heavy cock in his mouth. The feeling of the vibrations caused by the moan drove Roxas over the edge as he released into Axel's mouth.

Axel let Roxas spill into his mouth before he sat up, inhaling deeply and exhaling loudly through his nose.

"S-s-sorry." Roxas apologized. He had never done anything half as embarrassing in his life; nothing could compare to coming into your doctors mouth. Roxas' cheeks stained red as he panted. "I-I'm sorry." Roxas wanted to apologize over and over again, especially since Axel was looking away, like he was unsure of what to say or do. "I, I can leave now." Roxas sat up and reached for his clothes, but Axel stopped him. Axel took Roxas' hands in his and forced his lips on the blondes. Roxas gasped into the kiss, but was eager to let Axel's tongue in his mouth. When he felt the redheads strong tongue push inside his moist cavern, he felt Axel push the come inside as well. Roxas grinned, tasting his own come as he tasted Axel's tongue. The two made out, hands rushing around necks and on cheeks as Roxas moved his legs around Axel's hips, feeling the doctors large erection.

"Doctor?" Roxas asked, feeling the heated budge trapped behind pants tap into his skin.

"This appointment is for you, and I think you no longer need my help." Axel cleared his throat. "You may put your clothes on." Axel turned to dispose of his dirty gloves.

Roxas couldn't explain the disappointment he felt. He wanted…more. But why? This doctor was nothing more than a mere stranger, and yet Roxas was craving more attention from him. Why him? Roxas had tried everything to avoid going to the doctors, everything. He tried masturbation, he tried erotic novels, he even tried porn, but nothing worked. His ex-girlfriend, who he loved, could never get him in the mood to satisfy her. What made this tall redhead any different?

"So, now what?" Roxas asked. He didn't know why, but he felt used. Sure he was the one who got the blowjob and the pleasure, but he still felt like it all ended too quickly, and not the same quick end that he always had with Namine.

"Well, I don't think that you need any formal treatment. You showed no signs of trouble or complications, and you feel healthy and strong."

"Why didn't it work with my ex then?" Roxas asked and Axel shrugged.

"There could be a lot of reasons. It could have been a lack of stimulation, not enough foreplay, too much foreplay," Axel began but Roxas shook his head.

"I've tried everything but nothing has ever gotten me to last that long and still come."

Axel shrugged again.

"The possibilities are too many to narrow it down. Perhaps your ex was too focused on his needs and not yours."

Roxas blushed as he cleared his throat. "My ex was a girl."

"Oh, my mistake. I apologize." Axel blushed as well. "Well, maybe that had something to do with it."

"You…you mean, I'm gay?" Roxas asked, feeling incredibly stupid for having done so.

"Well I don't think that would have stopped you from coming before, but if you are attracted to men, then a female may not do the best job of stimulating you." Axel explained and Roxas nodded.

"I…I don't know what to do." Roxas felt guilty for asking so many personal questions, but who else could he ask.

"Roxas, it's ok. Just think about what it is that you want." Axel smiled encouragingly as Roxas put his clothes on.

"I, I know what I want." Roxas gulped, feeling more nervous now than he did when he first saw Axel.

"And what is that?" Axel asked with a serious curiousness. Roxas lowered himself off the table and stood in front of Axel before he pointed to Axel's erection. "That." He had never felt so dirty before, but he couldn't help it. He was attracted to Axel in a way that he had never before experienced.

Axel smiled sweetly before he frowned. "I'm afraid I have another patient to see right now."

"Oh." Roxas hung his head.

"I get off in an hour." Axel used a finger to lift Roxas' chin up.

"You do?" Roxas asked and Axel nodded with a smile.

"Wait for me? Once I get off, I'll take a second look at your condition. Maybe, if you're good, I'll let you examine me too." Axel smiled as he kissed Roxas' lips sweetly.

"Ok." Roxas smiled, excited for his date.

"I'll see you in an hour." Axel cupped Roxas' face and kissed his cheek goodbye.

"In an hour." Roxas nodded. "Oh, doctor?"

"It's Axel." Axel smiled playfully.

"Axel?" Roxas loved the taste of such a name on his tongue.

"Yes?"

"You…you aren't going to examine any other patient like you did me…are you?" Roxas was afraid that perhaps he was coming off too strong as being clingy. They had just met, and it's not like they were dating.

Axel chuckled as he shook his head. "Of course not. To be honest, I've never examined a patient as…thoroughly…as I have you." Axel blushed and looked away.

"Really?"

"Usually I look at it and ask some basic questions before referring them to a professional if necessary, or just prescribing a trial pill. But when I saw how cute you're blushing face is, I couldn't resist a touch." Axel grinned through his cat-like green eyes.

"O-oh." Roxas blushed as well, feeling special, yet still embarrassed.

"You're just too cute when you get all red." Axel put his hands on Roxas' hips, kissed his temple, and teased his hair. "I'll see you after this next appointment."

"I can't wait. Thanks Axel!" Roxas ran up to the tall redhead and hugged him before he ran back to the door. "Love you!" Roxas said before he froze, his hand on the door knob. "Uh, I, um," Roxas stuttered. He couldn't believe that he just told this doctor that he loved him. He must have looked so pathetic and lonely. He hardly knew the doctor, and he was certain that saying such a phrase would come off as being desperate and childish.

Roxas panted, his forehead resting on the door as he refused to turn around to see the doctors confused face. Roxas gulped, about to apologize, yet again, for his stupidity, when he felt arms circling around his waist.

"I love you too Roxas. Be a good boy and wait for me. I'll be there soon." Axel rubbed his hand roughly on Roxas' ass.

"Mph, kay." Roxas bit his lip to muffle his moan.

Roxas left the office, went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face, and exited through the lobby.

"Oh, Roxas?" the nurse, Kairi, stopped the blonde from leaving.

"Huh?" Roxas turned around.

"I got a message on my computer saying that you need a follow up appointment. Doctor's orders." Kairi smiled.

"Oh, really? Ok." Roxas was confused but he wouldn't deny another excuse to see Axel. "So I have to come back next week, or?" Roxas didn't know what to expect.

"Actually, I have a message from the receptionist saying that you have an appointment right now."

"Right now? But I just got out of an appointment." Roxas scratched his head.

"It says here that the doctor has an appointment with you, Roxas, at this time." Kairi double checked her watch.

"Alright." Roxas shrugged; he had an hour to kill anyway. "Is it doctor Lea?" Roxas asked and Kairi looked down at her chart.

"It does say, but it isn't in the same office that you were just in. Here, it's this way." Kairi led Roxas back down the hall and into a different doctor's room. "The doctor will be with you soon." Kairi closed the door as Roxas sat down in a chair, wondering which doctor he'd have to see this time, and for what.

"Hello." A familiar grin walked into the room.

"Axel? What's going on?" Roxas asked, confused.

"I decided that, as your doctor, I'm going to need to take a much closer look before I can make any claims on your health record." Axel smirked.

"Oh? And this other appointment that you have?" Roxas smiled along.

"Is you, silly. I scheduled it while you were undressing. I have to work until five today, so if it isn't you, it'd just be someone else. You didn't think that I'd let you get away that easily, did you?" Axel removed his doctors coat.

"And we had to move rooms, why?" Roxas asked and Axel shrugged.

"I figured that you'd need some foreplay to help you. Of course that was before I realized how capable you are on your own."

"Meaning?" Roxas asked for a translation.

"You don't need my help." Axel smiled shyly.

"I wouldn't say that." Roxas looked away, just as nervous.

"Well, then, let's get started." Axel tied his hair up into a neat pony-tail.

"Doctor, I'm having some trouble lasting. I need you to help me. Help me come doctor? Please?" Roxas begged, loving the excitement that the foreplay with Axel gave him.

"Why don't you show me where you want my help?" Axel winked as Roxas stripped of his clothes, got on the table on all fours, and rubbed his own ass. He didn't know what possessed him to act so freely, but all Roxas knew was that he wanted Axel's attention, his hands, and his warmth.

"Help me doctor?"

"Mmm, let me take a look." Axel spread Roxas' cheeks apart as he got a close look. "I'm going to have to apply the tongue test." Axel massaged Roxas' ass.

"Tongue test?" Roxas asked in a pretend scared voice.

"Oh yes. I'll have to start right away." Axel said before he licked Roxas' entrance, eating his ass.

"Ah!" Roxas gasped, tugging on his own erection.

"Mm, well, I think you're alright here. Before I go any further, let me try the finger test." Axel plunged his finger inside, forcing Roxas' end to come without further warning.

Roxas froze. He thought that Axel was the cure. No, no he couldn't have ended so quickly. They had just barely started. Roxas closed his eyes, his body shaking as he felt tears swell up. Why? First Namine, and now, he just knew that axel would reject him. How could he not? Who wants a defected human who can't even hold onto his erection? Roxas sniffled as he prepared for another 'break-up', since he already felt emotionally attached to Axel.

"Roxas? Roxas, are, are you crying?" Axel couldn't see Roxas' face, since Roxas kept it tucked under his body. Axel massaged Roxas' back and turned him so that Roxas was sitting on his ass. Roxas quickly covered his face with his hands.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Axel bent down to be eye level.

"I, I ended too soon." Roxas wiped his eyes and looked away.

"Did I hurt you? Was I too rough?" Axel asked, but Roxas shook his head slowly. Did Axel not hear him?

"No, no I, I came already." Roxas admitted, again, in shame.

"I know. To be honest, I wanted to come too." Axel blushed deeply with a sincere smile.

"You mean, you're not mad?" Roxas rubbed his eyes.

"No, why would I be mad?" Axel asked in utter confusion.

"Cause, cause I couldn't make it last." Roxas coughed.

"Rox, all I want is you to feel good. If you came because you feel good, then that makes me happy." Axel smiled, which made Roxas smile slowly in hope.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Axel kissed Roxas' cheek. "If you want to continue, then I'm more than happy to do so. If you want to stop, that's just as ok too." Axel put a hand to the side of Roxas' head, massaging his hair relaxingly. Roxas put his hand over Axel's, inhaling deeply.

"I want to continue doctor."

"Well, in that case, maybe you can be the doctor this time."

"Ok." Roxas wiped away the evidence of his tears as he smiled, watching Axel wrap his uniform coat around Roxas.

"Doctor, I've had this erection for a while, and I need your help to get rid of it." Axel put his hand over his crotch while Roxas cleared his throat.

"This sounds serious. I'm glad you came to me."

"I'd gladly come for you, or in you, too." Axel winked and Roxas giggled.

"To examine you properly, I'll need to see it."

"Alright, I guess that makes sense." Axel gulped in his fake nerves as he pulled down his pants. "I should warn you though, I've been diagnosed with long-dick-a-titus." Axel whispered and Roxas' eyes widened.

"I'll…I'll have to see for myself." Roxas cleared his throat, wishing that his nerves were just part of the acting.

"Ok, if you say so." Axel pulled down his boxers, and Roxas rushed a hand to his mouth.

"Oh my god." Roxas dropped his doctor role and gulped with eyes glued to the long erection before him.

"I told you doctor. Please, help me? I don't know where to put it." Axel tugged on his long self.

"Oh I have an idea." Roxas stared in his trance like state.

"Oh good." Axel grinned before he and Roxas made love.

"Do, do I pass my physical doctor?" Axel gasped after he and Roxas had finished.

"Yes, yes, you do." Roxas panted.

"I hate to rush, but I have to be out of this office in five minutes." Axel sighed, still trying to get his heartbeat back to its normal count.

"It's fine." Roxas sat up and used nearby paper towels to clean himself.

"Here, let me." Axel cleaned up Roxas before the two rushed their clothes on.

"Thank you, for all your help." Roxas stood by the door, not sure what to say or do next.

"Of course." Axel said with a smile.

"Bye." Roxas gave a fake smile, frowning once he turned to give Axel his back.

"Roxas, wait!" Axel called out.

"Yes?" Roxas asked, hope in his eyes.

"If you're not in a hurry, I'd like to treat you to dinner. Please?" Axel asked and Roxas nodded.

"I'd love to."

"Great. And, if you have even more time, I have the day off tomorrow," Axel started, but Roxas interrupted with a chuckle and another nod.

"I'd love to see you tomorrow too."

"See me tomorrow? Hell, I was going to say spend the night." Axel rubbed the back of his neck.

"I like that idea more." Roxas couldn't contain his smile.

"Well here's the thing, I don't let just anyone spend the night. I don't like the idea of being intimate with just anyone I see." Axel said and Roxas straightened up.

"Oh, well, that makes sense." Roxas agreed with that mentality, but what would that mean for him?  
>"Yeah, so if you want to spend the night, I'd like to ask you one more question."<p>

"Sure." Roxas wondered what Axel could possibly have to ask.

"Be my boyfriend?" Axel winced, hoping that he wasn't moving too fast.

Roxas looked away. He wanted to scream yes, but he was just dumped a couple weeks ago by Namine and he didn't know what his heart was truly feeling. He wanted the redhead so badly. He wanted to hold his hand, wanted to be intimate with him daily, but he wanted to know that it was right.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have jumped into this too fast." Axel read the hesitation on Roxas' face.

"We already had sex." Roxas reasoned with himself.

"Yeah, but even then, I don't want you thinking that I'm a whore." Axel scratched the back of his head.

"I don't think that. I'm not a whore either." Roxas said and Axel laughed.

"I know. Maybe we both just caught each other at a weird time." Axel shrugged and Roxas nodded.

"I'm still in for dinner, and I'd love to go on dates with you to get to know you more. Maybe after some time, we can date, and then I can spend the night and have you examine me again." Roxas blushed and Axel nodded.

"I'd love to."

"Can I still hold your hand?" Roxas asked and Axel extended his hand out for the short blonde.

"Of course. Now come on, I don't want to be here when Dr. Ienzo comes back to see what we did in his office." Axel snickered.

"Dr. Ienzo?" Roxas asked as he and Axel snuck out of the office.

"Yeah, he's a doctor that I went to medical school with." Axel said as another doctor entered through the same hall.

"Dr. Lea?" The short doctor with long bangs stopped for formal greetings as they all stood in front of his office.

"Hello Zexion. Did you enjoy your morning off?" Axel asked with Roxas' hand still in his.

"I spent my morning cleaning my lab which you nearly destroyed the last time you smoked in it." Zexion growled.

"Heh, yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, this is Roxas. Rox, this is Dr. Ienzo."

Roxas' eyes went wide at the idea of meeting the man whose office he had just been fucked in.

"Nice to meet you Roxas." Zexion stuck out a hand.

"N-nice to meet you too Dr." Roxas cleared his throat.

"Axel, is there a reason why you are standing outside my office?" Zexion folded his arms and tapped his foot.

"Uh, no, nope, no reason." Axel shook his head casually.

"So if I open this door, I won't find anything." Zexion raised his one eyebrow that his long bangs didn't cover.

"Uhhh," Axel looked to Roxas and then ran.

"Axel!" Zexion shouted as Axel rushed to push the elevator button.

"Oh my god!" Roxas put a hand to his head, breaking his embarrassment limit for the day.

"Shit shit shit!" Axel repeatedly pushed the elevator button and threw himself and Roxas inside, watching it close as Zexion finally caught up.

"Bye Zexy!" Axel waved as the elevator doors closed. "Whew, that was close!" Axel smiled.

"I didn't know that that was someone elses' office!" Roxas playfully smacked Axel's arm.

"If it makes you feel any better, he had sex in my office first." Axel responded.

"What are you, six?" Roxas asked with a sly smile.

Axel shrugged, "No, that's Zexion's boyfriend who is six. He wrote 'Demyx was here' on my whiteboard and left the condom in the waste-bucket."

"Eww." Roxas shivered.

"Yeah, so I left my condom in Zexion's." Axel smiled proudly.

"You are so mature." Roxas shook his head with a small smile.

The two held hands as they walked to the restaurant that Axel bragged about during the way there.

Meanwhile…..

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" A tall blonde with a mullet-Mohawk walked into Zexion's office to find his boyfriend slumped over on his desk.

"Axel was in here and look what he left." Zexion pointed to his waste-basket.

"Hahaha, oh man, that's great." Demyx laughed.

"Huh?" Zexion didn't understand, so Demyx smiled as he sat on the desk.

"Remember when we got back at him for blowing up Dr. Vexen's experiment by having sex in his office? I left my condom in his trash can and wrote that I had been in there."

"That was nearly two years ago!" Zexion failed to see the maturity in his co-worker.

"Guess he finally found someone to use a condom with." Demyx shrugged.

"He did seem rather happy with that blonde."

"So now what are we going to do?" Demyx asked, bored already.

"Well, he did set off the smoke alarm in my lab last weekend." Zexion mused.

"Oh, can we get back at him again, pretty please?" Demyx asked and Zexion grinned with a shy blush.

"Do you have a condom?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: So i wrote this as i took breaks studying today . i hate exams lol, who doesnt? I hope you liked this quick little akuroku with a hint of Zemyx! Please check out my other stuff! i have TONS of one-shots from all the main KH couples (Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx, Cloud X Leon) and i have a bunch of longer well developed funny, dramatic, and intense stories as well. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated, as always.

**Love, Sarabellum**


End file.
